


Pretty In Pink

by Brxvery



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dom!Harry, Lace Kink, Lingerie Kink, M/M, Sub!Louis, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, larry smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, lourry, stylinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brxvery/pseuds/Brxvery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry are both mutual on trying new things in their relationship. They fulfill each other's little kinks, whether it went from bondage to going at it on the kitchen counter (now those are stories for another time), and this time, Harry was in for a little unplanned surprise...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty In Pink

**Author's Note:**

> So I may have quite a liking to the thought of Louis in lace.. But then again, Harry probably does too.. ~

Louis was laying on his bed, scrolling through twitter as he waited lazily for Harry to get home. He had already told Harry that he wanted to go at it today, and Harry replied that he was hurrying home, but Louis just hated waiting. He stared around the room, seeing a shopping bag sitting my his dresser. Had that been there yesterday? He perked up, going to see what was in the black shopping bag. 

Peering in, Louis could see the thin paper that people put in gifts- the kind that served no purpose but to be a cover of what was in the bag. He couldn't help but be curious as to push the mock paper to the side because he really wanted to see what was in the bag. 

He gave a gasp, looking at the clothes laying in the bag. No. Not exactly clothes but lingerie. Ladies' lingerie. There were pastel colored satin garments- frilly lace panties and stockings with garter cuffs that fit around a person's thighs. There were a few flower crowns of assorted colors along with what seemed like a silky type of 'nightgown'..? Louis picked up the silky fabric, seeing that it was edged in lace, the middle having an intricate pattern of lace to expose the skin underneath. 

There was a little label on the side of the bag, and Louis turned it to read the words that were clearly written in Harry's slightly messy print. 'Give to Louis. Surprise.' It read. Louis smirked slightly, looking at the cream colored satin garment seeing that it had a tag in it too. 'Negligee- baby doll'. So that's what it was.. He took the tag off, removing his shirt to try it on. He was rather excited to surprise Harry...

The satin fabric slipped over his frame easily, the initial cream color making his skin seem more nicely tanned, the lace edging stopping just below his hips. So Harry really did think everything through- from color to lace work and to finding Louis's size.. He bit his lip, peeking in the bag to find a pair of pale pink lace panties, the panties matching his negligee. 

Louis busied himself by kicking off his sweats and boxers, slipping the panties on. They fit snugly on his hips, framing his package nicely. He couldn't help but giggle because he just had to check how they looked in the mirror. And god, it was quite a sight indeed. He now figured why Harry bought so many pairs of panties.. The panties framed at his bum, and he giggled again, going back to the bag to find more things to wear. 

Okay, so Louis was truthfully enjoying this just a tad more than he thought he would. He found cream colored stockings with matching pink lace edges, plus a garter strap that was dark pink in the middle with pale pink frills. He was absolutely infatuated with these garments- eagerly slipping them on his legs. The stockings fit up to his thighs, the garter cuffs finishing off the look nicely. 

Just when he thought he was done- he spotted a flower crown with little pink flowers, and he couldn't resist. He took the crown, going to the mirror to see how to wear it. He shrug hotly gaped at his reflection, admitting it to himself that he actually did fit the clothing nicely. Sure, they were initially women's clothing- but he looked pretty damn good in them. 

Adjusting the crown to fit his messy fringe, Louis heard the front door. He giggle before sitting himself on the bed, sitting on the edge while kicking his legs out. He knew Harry would go straight up to their room- or he really wanted Harry too. He could only imagine the look on Harry's face if saw him in the lingerie. Mainly because Harry could look so dazed and all lovey dovey at Louis when he was in regular clothing. What more now?

Harry put his keys down on the living room table, locking the door before looking around. Go figure- Louis was probably upstairs waiting for him, right? He kicked off his boots by the door, going to the stairs. He went up, wondering if Louis fell asleep on him. He really wanted to give Louis the lingerie he had bought.. Could he help it? Sure, Louis wasn't a girl, but his figure would suit the lingerie.. He had nice, full hips, and he had muscles, but they would look so much softer under the silky fabrics that Harry had bought... His mouth watered at the thought of seeing Louis in them. 

He opened the door, about to go tackle Louis in a hug or something until he stopped mid stride, seeing Louis laid out on the bed, clad in light cream and pink colored lingerie. "Louis," Harry spoke in a breathless voice, feeling as if he had all the air knocked out of his lungs. "Oh my god, Lou, you found the... Jesus Christ," he said, hearing Louis let out a giggle before seeing him get up and go to Harry. 

With a satisfied look on his face, Louis stood in front of Harry, nearly giggling again. And he could practically see Harry's eyes take him in as if he were a substantial drug. "I thought I could get ready before you got home... I saw the bag- and thought 'why the fuck not?'" Louis said and took Harry's hands in his. "I'm not too great with matching these things- but do you like it?" he asked curiously, staring up at Harry. 

"Holy fuck- yes. God, Lou, you look so... So beautiful," Harry murmured, reaching to lightly adjust the flower crown that sat upon Louis's messy fringe. Even a goddamn flower crown, Harry thought, lightly wetting his lips with his tongue. "I think you matched everything perfectly.. To be hinest, I didn't even know if you'd want to do this because it's, well, bluntly, it's ladies' lingerie," he murmured. 

Louis pulled Harry so he sat on the bed. Louis to a seat on his lap and shrugged, "What? I look nice in it," he said confidently. He certainly had his moments of insecurity, but not right now. Right now, he knew Harry was enjoying how he looked in the lingerie, and he was so damn proud for doing this. "Love, I waited so goddamn long for you- aren't you going to do anything?" he asked with mock innocence, batting his eyelashes that Harry always complimented on being so long and feather-like. 

And with Louis's words, Harry started kissing him. Their mouths met with perfect unison, Louis's thin lips slotting between Harry's slightly plumper ones. Harry tasted of light mint- probably of the minty gum that he liked so much. And as for Louis- he tasted of strawberries. He liked strawberries- and Harry would always buy him fresh ones, plus, in the time he spent waiting for Harry, he might have eaten a few. 

Harry's large hands scaped at Louis's body, lightly brushing over the delicate fabrics that he now wore. He could feel Louis stand between his legs, lightly pulling back with a mischievous grin. "I was digging through some different songs online.. Because, well, I just wanted to be a proper show off tonight- so if you don't mind, I think a good song for my little performance would be something sensual.. But I couldn't really bother myself to look for a particular song, so I just chose one with good beat," he murmured, grabbing his phone off the bed and placing it on the dresser. He started the music.

Louis smirked in the slightest as he moved to Harry, moving his hips, turning around so his bum was to Harry. He grabbed Harry's hands, pressing them to his hips as he started moving. He swayed his hips to the beat of the music, proud of himself for getting all of this done for Harry. He closed his eyes for a moment, allowing himself to bend his knees so that his bum made contact with Harry's crotch, lightly pressing back. He's never given a proper lap dance like this, with music and all, but he was damn glad that he was doing it now. 

His hands stayed on Louis's hips, his eyes taking in the sheer beauty of the fabric of the panties encasing Louis's flushed skin. The leggings were definitely a good touch, only reaching mid thigh- the frilly garter straps purely tempting to just pull off. "Mmh... Lou? Let me take off the negligee.. I really want to knee your bare skin," he murmured, slipping his hands up under the soft fabric, pulling it off of Louis's body. He moaned as Louis pressed his bum against his crotch, his blood rushing downward to the start of an erection. "God, you're so pretty, Louis," he murmured, lifting Louis into his lap. "Tell me what you want me to do to your pretty little body," he whispered. 

"Harry," Louis moaned softly. "I want you to bend me over and fuck me hard. I wan you to ruin me," he groaned, pressing his hand to his crotch area where his erection struggled against the panties he wore. The fabric encased him- and god, he just wanted to feel Harry. Seeing this, Harry moved Louis's hands, moving his there so he could rub Louis's member through the thin fabric. 

"Yeah? I'm going to give you just what you want. You know I will," Harry murmured, paying Louis down. He pulled his shirt off, kicking off his jeans and boxers, looking to Louis. "Bend over, hands and knees," he said, grabbing the lube from inside the bedside table, having to go over to where he once stood by the foot of the bed, where his boyfriend was beautifully positioned. "We're keeping the leggings on," Harry murmured, rubbing the slightly cold lube over his hard member. 

Louis was getting impatient, stirring around as he kept himself bent over, rubbing himself and softly groaning. He felt Harry's hands slowly pull the panties he wore off. It was a relief to feel Harry's hands in him, honestly just wanting to be fucked into. He may have put on a show earlier, but god, all he wanted right now was Harry to wreck him.

Kneeling in between Louis's legs, aligning to Louis's hole, Harry softly moaned. Having taken off Louis's panties, watched in pure amazement as his boyfriend was impatiently trying to relieve himself. On any other day, he might've tried to tease and play at Louis. Oh no, not tonight. He just wanted to do this- to give Louis what he wanted. Only now did he realize that Louis had put the music on loop, the bass and beat still sounding through. The music only drove Harry more. 

None too slowly, Harry pressed into Louis. He let out a contended groan, Louis's hole feeling so nicely tight around him. "God- fuck- you're so fucking tight for me, aren't you? You just love being fucked into," he whispered, knowing Louis's liking to dirty talk. "So damn beautiful.. And all mine," he murmured, jutting his hips against Louis with a lowly groan. 

The pleasure of finally having Harry in him drove Louis mad. It just felt so good, and he was whining as soon as Harry made contact. And of course Harry was talking dirty- he knew how Louis loved it. "Mmmh.. Yes, Harry. Please," Louis whined, managing to move his hips back into Harry. He could feel Harry's large hands on the scope of his waist, holding him and ovine him slightly forward and back. 

Louis's left hand lightly rubbed his aching erection, his right arm holding him up, pleasure going straight from his bum all through his bent over body. "Just like that, Louis. Yeah, fuck," Harry groaned, and Louis moaned back. He found it so hot when Harry got mouthy- as if he were being praised for being a good boy. And often, Harry did that too. He praised Louis, making him feel like the most important thing. 

Soon, Harry was leaning over Louis's body, one of his hands moving Louis's own hand from his crotch. "Let me, baby," the words were whispered into Louis's ear- to which he complied easily. He out his left hand flat on the bed in an attempt to keep himself up against Harry's steady thrusts because his right arm was beginning to waver.

Harry's hips were relentless. His jutting only became harder, showing just how much he was enjoying this. He doubted that Louis knew how loud he was whimpering, and Harry knew Louis didn't know how loud he got. It was hot and cute all at the same time- giving Harry's hormones a kick. He groaned as he slowed his hips, breathless, switching his hands on which one would jack Lois off, and which one would hold him just hovering over Louis's small body. 

Louis's small body bent down, his arms giving way so that he was down on his elbows, his face laying flat on the bed sheets. "Harry," he whined, high pitched and needy. He couldn't help but whine. Harry's touch on his crotch was bringing him closer and closer, Harry's thrusts getting sloppier and faster. "Oh- please- fuck me harder," he whimpered, closing his eyes tightly, starting to squirm around. 

To Harry, it was clear just how close Louis was getting. His whines would get higher, simply sounding more needy. It sounded so melodic, so beautiful and sensual at the same time. His pleas were met by Harry's quicker thrusts, his hips moving sloppier and sloppier as he got closer, too. He could feel Louis's muscles contracting, and he was so engulfed in pleasure. He just bent over Louis's small body, continuing to rub Louis's erection, keeping his hips going.

Louis groaned out, feeling all the pleasure explode inside his small body. He whined out loudly, his moans pitching up high as he came, stars popping behind his eyes as he squeezed them shut. Harry's hand had been moving so fast that he hadn't been able to give Harry a heads up. "Harry," his final moan came, his hands fisted tightly around the bed sheets, knuckles white and head pressed hard against the bedding. 

As Louis came, Harry was just at the edge, keeping his hips going. He could feel it- literally, as if it were the most distinct feeling; and to Harry it was very distinct. There were no other feeling that he'd rather have than Louis- no other sound that he preferred rather than Louis's high moan telling him that he came. And soon, Harry was too. He was spilling into Louis, his sloppy hip movements as he squeezed Louis closer, his face to Louis's back. 

Louis felt Harry come undone- and he never found anything quite so esquistely great. Harry could make him feel so beautiful and so pleased. He felt Harry's hot breath on his back, his body being slowly lowered onto the bed. He found that his breathing was even out slowly, Harry's hands lightly massaging his sides as he felt Harry pull out. 

"I'm buying you more of these, y'know? You look great in them," Harry shakily chuckled, kissing Louis's head. "Care to take a shower with me?" he smiled, his cheeks slightly red. Harry was met with a slightly tired giggle as he watched his boyfriend sit up, watching as Louis moved to hug his side. "Only if you carry me," the response was lightly and giddy, Louis's smile happy and slightly fatigued with their go at it just mintues before. 

"Of course I will," Harry smiled down at Louis, lifting him up in his arms, kissing his slightly dampened forehead. "Your eyes always look so bright after sex, not joking, Harry stood, smiling at Louis. "So do yours," Louis responded, lightly rubbing Harry's cheek. "You know.. We haven't had shower sex in awhile... I personally think it's quite hot. And if it makes you any happier- ill keep the stockings on..." Louis trailed off. 

Harry chuckled, kissing Louis's head once more before walking into the bathroom, shutting the door quietly before setting Louis down. "I think I might quite enjoy that," he whispered before kissing Louis's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Longer than the first smut I posted because I got into the details quite a bit, haha. Like it?- leave a comment as feedback or what you want me to write next, maybe? Oh, and please follow me on twitter @inkediwt :)


End file.
